<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they see things in a different light like us by naesthetics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079398">they see things in a different light like us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naesthetics/pseuds/naesthetics'>naesthetics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi likes France and Bokuto is allergic to dogs, Akaashi wants to kill Bokuto but not really because oh wow he's in love now, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Assassin Akaashi Keiji, BokuAka Day, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Veterinarian Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naesthetics/pseuds/naesthetics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you?” the man snarled, if it wasn’t for the intoxicating smell of smoke emanating from him, Keiji would have had an easier time keeping his thoughts clear. But the burning sulphur in the air paired with the smoke made it hard to concentrate.<br/>“Akaashi Keiji,” he replied, if he was to be killed then he might as well die with his name in the man’s mouth.<br/>“Why are you here?” he asked, his grip on Keijis’s arms tightening.<br/>“To kill you.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Akaashi is tasked with killing Bokuto but instead he cooks him dinners and Bokuto treats Akaashi's cat when it falls sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. gold eyes and a cat named hibou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BokuAka is good for the soul and is even better to distract me from my looming final exams.</p><p>Also, I'm not sure how much of the nuclear science information in this factually accurate so if you find any of it wrong let me now because science is so obviously not my forte.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all of the panic swelling inside Keiji, the man holding him against the wall was a detail that he was unwilling to suppress. Strong arms pinned Keiji down, hot breath masking his face, Keiji smelled blood and acid.</p>
<p class="indented">“Who are you?” the man snarled, if it wasn’t for the intoxicating smell of smoke emanating from him, Keiji would have had an easier time keeping his thoughts clear. But the burning sulphur in the air paired with the smoke made it hard to concentrate.</p>
<p class="indented">“Akaashi Keiji,” he replied, if he was to be killed then he might as well die with his name in the man’s mouth.</p>
<p class="indented">“Why are you here?” he asked, his grip on Keijis’s arms tightening.</p>
<p class="indented">“To kill you.”</p>
<p class="indented"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center">
  <strong>∤ ∤ ∤</strong>
</p>
<p class="ql-align-center"> </p>
<p>The assassination was ordered through an anonymous third-person buyer. The masked individual had shown up at the coffee shop Keiji frequented and had placed a briefcase brimming with cash in front of him.</p>
<p class="indented">Before he could ask for further explanation the man had disappeared and a minute later his phone was ringing. <span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>“Hello, Akaashi-san,” the voice was distorted, assassination requests were often placed anonymously but this was far too strange for simple execution.</p>
<p class="indented">“I hear your services are expensive, I hope you’re as good as you charge.”</p>
<p class="indented">“Depends on the service, how may I help you?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>The speaker kept the call short, simply providing Keiji with an address and a time limit. Nothing more. Keiji had expected to get the task over with and leave within record time, he did not expect to have the stranger appear behind him and pull him inside when he’d just been standing several feet away. Too far for someone to come up behind Keiji without him noticing, too far for the stranger to have moved from his apartment without Keiji noticing.</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">As Keiji spoke the words, the man’s grip on his arms slackened and he backed away, his face unreadable, half of it was covered anyway.</p>
<p class="indented">“Assassins aren’t usually polite enough to answer, they just get on with the killing,” the man spoke softly now, the smell of acid and smoke slowly dissipating as the stranger calmed down. Keiji wondered if he controlled it? But that didn’t make any sense.</p>
<p class="indented">“You can’t kill me, it’s a losing fight—if you value your life, leave now.”</p>
<p class="indented">“Take off your blindfold,” Keiji had no intention of leaving, he’d complete his task and he’d leave alive.</p>
<p class="indented">The stranger smiled and raised his hands, Keiji stiffened as he watched the man. It was as if each movement was devised and executed in such a manner that it left Keiji in a trance. Keiji stepped forward his hands reaching out, wrapping around the man’s hands.</p>
<p class="indented">His smile faltered and Keiji noticed him stiffen, he was confused—Keiji didn’t really have an explanation for his own actions either. The man lowered his hands, allowing Keiji to hold the ends of the blindfold and slowly untie it. As the ties fell apart Keiji stepped back, the cloth in his hand. When he looked back up all the air in his lungs seemed to leave his body.</p>
<p class="indented">Bright gold eyes penetrating him all the way to the depths of his soul. Keiji felt his breath hitch as all forms of coherency left his body and a fluttery feeling exploded in his chest. The singular thought consuming him being <em>beautiful</em>, repeating in his head over and over again until the man spoke.</p>
<p class="indented">“That’s an unusual reaction,” he said stepping forward to take back the blindfold and Keiji pulled his hand back. He didn’t want the man to hide his eyes.</p>
<p class="indented">“No, don’t…” Keiji wasn’t sure what strange spell had taken over him but he had no intention of losing the sight before him. He wanted to meet those eyes for as long as he could.</p>
<p class="indented">The man sighed, a hand raking over his face, he straightened and let out a shaky breath, seeming to accept Keijis’s odd request.</p>
<p class="indented">“You’re very weird you know that—most people…” he trailed off looking away from Keiji, he agreed with the man, he was weird, he’d been told that several times throughout the course of his life, he didn’t understand what about him had been so <em>weird</em>.</p>
<p class="indented">“Most people would have at least attempted to take out a weapon or something, you’re just standing there… staring.” the man’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, Keiji could almost see the wheels turning in the man’s mind, wondering what Keiji was up to.</p>
<p class="indented">But he wasn’t up to anything, he had no idea what he wanted to do now, <em>does the man have some strange power to overtake people’s motives?</em></p>
<p class="indented">“It’s not me,” the man said—<em>he can read my mind?</em></p>
<p class="indented">“I’m not reading your mind either, it’s just obvious what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p class="indented">“Ah,” Keiji said plainly, he wasn’t sure what to do now. His weapon was left behind on the rooftop and all he had on him was a handgun, and he didn’t think he could take the man in the closed distance.</p>
<p class="indented">“What’s your name?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>The man laughed and he stepped closer, gold eyes shining in the dark room, the centre of Keiji’s attention.</p>
<p class="indented">“Bokuto Koutarou,” he said, a deep voice that sent shivers down Keiji’s spine.</p>
<p class="indented">“You’re not going to kill me?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>“Why do they want me to kill you?” There was something about the man that drew Keiji in, a force of gravity pulling him closer and refusing to let him go from his grasp.</p>
<p class="indented">The closed space forced Keiji to step back, his back hitting the wall again.</p>
<p class="indented">He sighed, how did he keep losing his advantage with him</p>
<p class="indented">“They didn’t tell you—I’m not surprised.” Keiji didn’t question his orders, his employment didn’t hold the necessary space for ethical questioning.</p>
<p class="indented">“I’m what you’d call a liability,” he stopped to cross over, leaving space between him and Keiji, and he felt like he could take a breath again, “My parents were scientists, they worked in nuclear science and radiation. I was only a kid when it happened but I remember everything clearly—they’d been working on genetic ionization, a time-specific exposure to radiation to cure cancer, and a superior in their lab wanted to see how far they’d gotten. I’d been visiting them once, I was sitting outside the room when all the glass around me just shattered.</p>
<p class="indented">“There was the faint noise of ringing and I could hear my parents screaming, and it burned, everywhere, but I just stayed there and thought of my parents. Next thing I knew I was in my room back home and there were these bruises all over but it didn’t hurt, nothing hurt.</p>
<p class="indented">“Later they told me there was an accident with two labs during the radiation experiment and it had caused an explosion—my parents had died. They wanted to check me for exposure too but I was just a kid and I… I didn’t… I told them I wanted my parents, I kept asking for them and I was crying. When they tried to calm me down I just kept crying harder—it was then the smell of sulphur returned. But all I had to think about was my parents and I’d be back in my room. Eventually, they realized what had happened to me and they wanted to do a bunch of tests. Over time the tests grew worse, more demanding and I knew nothing they were doing was good. I was sixteen when I ran away.</p>
<p class="indented">“They were afraid I’d leak private information, go public about the testings and the incident with my parents—I’m their loose cannon. Anytime I get upset, or get overly emotional I emit a certain level of radiation, it’s not dangerous, but I can let it be. I just haven’t had a reason to let it yet, just… not yet.”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>Bokuto finally met Keiji’s eyes, but this time there was no shine, no smug smile, it looked like all the light had drained from his gold eyes.</p>
<p class="indented">“I’m—”</p>
<p class="indented">“Don’t give me your pity, you’re here to kill me—a sorry from <em>you </em>is the last thing I want.”</p>
<p class="indented">“I won’t kill you,” Keiji pressed, stepping forward, he didn’t know this man, for all he knew Bokuto could be lying, a ploy to get Keiji to drop his guard but he didn’t believe that was the case.</p>
<p class="indented">His gut instinct told him that he was genuine, to believe him and allow him the benefit of the doubt.</p>
<p class="indented">“Wh-<em>What</em>?” It was Bokuto’s turn to be flustered now. Keiji felt confident in his decision, so long as he could rule out Bokuto as a potential threat he could gain his own footing back again.</p>
<p class="indented">“How did you reach me on the rooftop?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>“You know I’m getting really annoyed with your way of avoiding my questions and asking me really stupid questions in return,” Bokuto huffed, pouting and turning to sit at the table in the corner.</p>
<p class="indented">“It’s not a stupid question when you consider that not everyone can appear <em>undetected </em>behind trained assassins on rooftops <em>miles </em>away from their intended target.”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>“Side effect from the radiation, I don’t bruise or get hurt either, I don’t know about bullets though, no one’s gotten close enough to let me figure it out but I’d rather not find out.”</p>
<p class="indented">Keiji didn’t know what to do now, does he just leave? Would Bokuto let him leave knowing everything that he does about him?<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>“Well, since I have no more business left with you, I’ll just take my leave,” Keiji started for the door, he didn’t want to be <em>transported </em>to the rooftop in case Bokuto thought he needed a lift.</p>
<p class="indented">“Or you could get coffee with me?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span></p>
<p class="indented"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center">
  <strong>∤ ∤ ∤</strong>
</p>
<p class="ql-align-center"> </p>
<p>Bokuto Koutarou was everything Keiji expected him to be and everything he could never have imagined.</p>
<p class="indented">“I work in a veterinary clinic, but it’s hard to treat dogs when you’re allergic to them, so I always get my partner to treat them, but they always bark and squirm when he tries to do anything,” Keiji had learned enough about Bokuto to last him a lifetime. He could put together an entire book titled Facts about Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
<p class="indented">Bokuto had a room-mate, his vet. partner, Kuroo. Kuroo had gotten Bokuto hooked on his new all-time favourite movie series, Harry Potter.</p>
<p class="indented">He worked in a library when he was in college but he got fired after three days for being too loud.</p>
<p class="indented">His favourite colour was blue… <em>no red, okay okay it was definitely purple, Akaashi I can’t choose. </em></p>
<p class="indented">In return Keiji had offered him slight insight into his employment status, he taught French at a University night class during the weekdays, but money wasn’t a problem when he offered to kill people for a living.</p>
<p class="indented">Bokuto had found the image of Keiji teaching French hilarious and had nearly fallen out of his chair laughing. He’d also felt comfortable enough to reveal he had a pet cat named <em>Hibou</em>. It was also French.</p>
<p class="indented">“You’re a fairly interesting person Akaashi,” Bokuto had said over their seventh outing to the coffee shop. They’d made it a habit to meet almost every week, almost every day by the time Keiji had recommended that Bokuto eat something besides take out every night— and so he found himself cooking dinner at Bokutos place every night.</p>
<p class="indented">He didn’t mind, Bokuto Koutarou had become a permanent character in Keiji’s life and he enjoyed it, he was a live wire, energetic and loud, filled with stories full of joy and happiness. But he also had times of fear, when the sadness would sometimes be a bit too much and Keiji was all the more willing to hold him and be there for Bokuto. He had grown to fill a part of Keiji’s life that had always been empty, a part that Bokuto filled with bright colours, loud music and extravagant days. Keiji was never bored with Bokuto.</p>
<p class="indented">“You’re far more interesting Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p class="indented">He’d ordered a small hot chocolate for himself and Bokuto had a caramel frappuccino, how he handled all that sweetness in a large cup, Keiji had no idea.</p>
<p class="indented">“Hey, hey, hey do you remember that book you told me about? I found it at the bookshop near my apartment and..” Bokuto went on talking about the book, <em>it was so cool ‘Kaashi, ugh, the main character takes soOoOoOo long to realize he’s in love, OH! But the other guy’s so shy, I just wish he’d say something, the fight scenes are amazing Aghaasshheee.</em></p>
<p class="indented">Keiji listened to every word but his mind told him there was something wrong, he looked around, eyes focusing on exit points, entry points, windows, trying to figure out what was putting him on edge.</p>
<p class="indented">“Akaashi?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>Keiji looked back at him, he was probably over-reacting, they were in a domestic coffee shop during the day. It was fine.</p>
<p class="indented">“Nothing Bokuto-san, are you done with your frappuccino, should we leave?”</p>
<p class="indented"> </p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">Keiji’s cat was throwing up on his favourite rug.</p>
<p class="indented">“Hibou, you could have at least tried to reach the uncarpeted side.”</p>
<p class="indented"> </p>
<p class="">Bokuto’s clinic was closer to Keiji’s apartment than he expected, when Keiji accidentally let it slip Bokuto insisted they have dinner there tonight instead.</p>
<p class="indented">“It smells like cat puke, Bokuto-san,” Hibou was cuddling with Kuroo, Bokutos partner and Keiji was trying to talk Bokuto out of it. He’d never brought someone to his apartment, no one knew where he lived and he was still on edge after their coffee da— coffee <em>excursion </em>the other day.</p>
<p class="indented">“I smell cat puke all the time!”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>“That’s not a bragging point Bo,” Kuroo chimed in, bringing Hibou back to Keiji.</p>
<p class="indented">“He’s alright, bad cat food had just upset his stomach.”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>When Keiji went to pay, he’d waved his hand, “S’Alright, Bo talks about you all the time, you might as well get a free check-up after all the times you’re name’s come up in our conversations.”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>Keiji’s stomach flipped—Bokuto… talked about him? All the time?</p>
<p class="indented">His lips curved to a smile, Kuroo caught it before Keiji could hide and he saw the other man raise his eyebrows playfully.</p>
<p class="indented">“You both are cute,” he said, leaving as Bokuto came out.</p>
<p class="indented">“Kuroo you don’t mind locking up do you?”</p>
<p class="indented">He turned to Keiji, asking for a minute before disappearing behind a door, as he left Keiji felt that change in atmosphere from before. He turned around, the world outside was dark, clouds loomed over the sky predicting rain. The pathway towards the clinic was well lit and several people walked past, couples holding hands, umbrellas shared between them, Keiji stared and wondered… <em>he hadn’t brought his umbrella.</em></p>
<p class="indented">He kept looking outside and when he saw nothing, he turned back just as Bokuto returned, a bright smile taking its place on his face.</p>
<p class="indented">“Bokuto-san, I appear to have forgotten my umbrella.”</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class="">“Akaashi you live so close to me!”</p>
<p class="indented">The umbrella was barely covering Bokuto and after the several times he’d tried to push it towards Bokuto, and failed, he’d grabbed his arm and pulled Bokuto close. Keiji hadn’t failed to notice the slight dusting of red covering his face as he did so.</p>
<p class="indented">A similar expression had taken over Keiji too, so he decided to let it pass.</p>
<p class="indented">“Yes, Bokuto-san I do.”</p>
<p class="indented">They reached the front entrance and Bokuto closed the umbrella as Keiji swiped his card, letting them inside the building.</p>
<p class="indented">Keiji offered a quick good evening to the security guard as he led Bokuto towards his floor.</p>
<p class="indented">705, Keiji opened his front door and walked in. Immediately he knew something was wrong.</p>
<p class="indented">Bokuto stepped in behind him, slipping his shoes off as he joined Keiji in his kitchen.</p>
<p class="indented">“‘Kaashi? What’s wrong?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>Keiji turned towards Bokuto, fear pooling in the bottom of his stomach as he tried to figure out what was wrong.</p>
<p class="indented">“We need to—” he had barely formed the words when the air grew thick and he heard the rush of his window cracking.</p>
<p class="indented">The space between him and Bokuto increasing as he was pushed to the side, he watched Bokuto fall to the ground.</p>
<p class="indented">‘Nonononononono,” Keiji’s words blurred together but he stayed put, if there was still a sniper there he would see Keiji.</p>
<p class="indented">He crawled aside the wall, staying as far from Bokuto as he could, stretching his arms for the light switch.</p>
<p class="indented">When the lights turned off, Keiji finally let himself breathe—whoever was outside would have a backup plan if they were attempting to hit Keiji.</p>
<p class="indented">Six minutes, in six minutes his apartment would be rushed, if he ran for his bedroom he could make it out of the emergency exit and get his car from the basement but he didn’t want to leave—</p>
<p class="indented">“Ke—Keiji?”</p>
<p class="indented"><span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>—Bokuto.</p>
<p class="indented"><span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>Keiji crawled over, his hands frantic as he searched for the man on his kitchen floor, as his eyes began to adjust Keiji saw Bokuto sit up, and lean against the refrigerator.</p>
<p class="indented">“Are you hurt? Where did you get shot? Is it bleeding a lot?” he didn’t know what he was saying, his mind was clouded with fear.</p>
<p class="indented">“Koutarou do you remember me?” he breathed.</p>
<p class="indented">“It didn’t hit me, I think it just nicked my ear, I’m alright.”</p>
<p class="indented">After a beat, “I remember you Keiji.”</p>
<p class="indented">Keiji let himself cry, broken sobs rocked his body as he sat on his cold kitchen floor, thanking the universe for sparing the man sitting before him. The man who’d made such an impression on Keiji that he just wasn’t ready to have those bright colours and loud sounds leave him.</p>
<p class="indented">Koutarou moved close to him, wrapping his arms around Keiji as he brushed his fingers across Keiji’s face. Sweet nothings passing his lips as he let himself be held, be comforted- be <em>loved</em>.</p>
<p class="indented">‘W-we need… need to lea—” he paused to take a shaky breath, his fingers wrapped around Koutarous hands, a steady presence in his life, “—To leave.”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>He nodded and helped Keiji stand up, Keiji led him to his bedroom, he stood by as Keiji grabbed his emergency kit and an extra bag of clothes.</p>
<p class="indented">Handing a bag to Koutarou, he beckoned for the man to follow him out the emergency exit. They walked down, skipping steps as they made it to the basement.</p>
<p class="indented">Inside Keiji’s car, he reached for Koutarou’s hands again, lacing his fingers with his.</p>
<p class="indented">“Don’t leave me okay, please.”</p>
<p class="indented">“I won’t, I promise.”</p>
<p class="indented">Keiji drove out, not saying another word but the silence between them speaking volumes for the times to come.</p>
<p class="ql-align-center"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center">
  <strong>∤ ∤ ∤</strong>
</p>
<p class="indented"> </p>
<p class="">Keiji’s emergency hide-out was a quiet house on the outskirts of the city. There he laid with Koutarou in their bed while he tried to figure out what to do next. He didn’t want to live the rest of his life in hiding.</p>
<p class="indented">“What if I told everything?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><span><br/></span></span>Keiji sat up, turning to face Koutarou, he didn’t look scared, he looked peaceful, hands laced with Keiji’s as he pulled him closer.</p>
<p class="indented">“Calm down, I’m sure about this.</p>
<p class="indented">“I’ve let them control my life for too long, moving every time someone found me, never staying in a place for too long, not letting myself get close… I thought I was safe when I moved here, then I met you—Keiji I don’t want to run anymore, and I can’t let you run with me.”</p>
<p class="indented">All Keiji could do was nod, this man, he’d been tasked with killing him barely a month ago and now here he was willing to change everything for Keiji.</p>
<p class="indented">He raised their joined hands to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back of Koutarous hands, a silent promise.</p>
<p class="indented">“Okay Koutarou, we won’t run.”</p>
<p class="indented">Their eyes locked and Keiji saw that same ferocity flash in them, one he’d seen before on another night. Bright gold eyes that once left Keiji breathless now being his main source of air, filling him up till every worry and pain was gone,<em> Koutarou, thank you.</em></p>
<p class="indented">Keiji leaned forward, his forehead gently resting against Koutarous.</p>
<p class="indented">“Keiji,” he breathed, his hands rising to cup Keiji’s face.</p>
<p class="indented">“Koutarou,” he said back, he was peaceful like this, he wanted to stay that way forever. And when he closed his eyes, and let himself think of all the possibilities they could have he was yet again filled with a sensation he’d grown to love being around him.</p>
<p class="indented">“France, we’ll go there after we’re done.”</p>
<p class="indented">Keiji opened his eyes to stare at him, he’d remembered.</p>
<p class="indented">He’d made a passing comment once during dinner that he’d wanted to go to France, he hadn’t thought about it too much just a fleeting wish.</p>
<p class="indented">“We can watch the sunsets from the balconies,” he offered when Keiji said nothing.</p>
<p class="indented">Keiji leaned forward, closing the distance between them as his lips met Koutarous, sunsets and sunrises, coffees on balconies and late nights with each other, he wanted everything and more.</p>
<p class="indented">“Yes, yes, yes” he whispered between breathless kisses.</p>
<p class="indented">He wanted everything Koutarou had to offer him and Keiji would give him everything till he had nothing left.</p>
<p class="indented">“Koutarou,” he said once they’d whispered promises of Paris to each other through kisses on jaws and necks, “I love you.”</p>
<p class="indented">“I love you, Keiji.”</p>
<p class="indented"> </p>
<p class="ql-align-center">
  <strong>∤ ∤ ∤</strong>
</p>
<p class="ql-align-center"> </p>
<p>A blog post that Koutarou had posted the next morning gained traction by the time the sun had set, Keiji had gone to ensure no one was near their boundaries.</p>
<p class="indented">Comments filled the post, condolences and curses, sharing his remorse as the company was exposed for what they truly were.</p>
<p class="indented">He stared at his screen in disbelief, he’d be free now.</p>
<p class="indented"> </p>
<p class="">News sites picked up the story, and by the end of the week he was being asked for several interviews, he’d left the detail of Keiji out of the story, the man who’d turned Koutarou’s life upside down in the best way possible.</p>
<p class="indented">He looked outside as he talked on the phone, talking with an agent for their visas and Koutarou was filled with warmth, unlike any other emotion, he’d ever felt.</p>
<p class="indented"> </p>
<p class="">For two months he rode the waves of interviews and news stories, the expose had ridden the company to close, and the man behind Koutarou’s nightmares had finally been arrested. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to look at Keiji, he was focused on listening to the announcements.</p>
<p class="indented">“Kou, they’re boarding our carriage now,” he said, pulling Koutarou as he pulled out their tickets and passports.</p>
<p class="indented">“Keijiiiiiiii slow doowwwnn,” he whined as Keiji turned to smirk at him, he didn’t want to slow down, not really, he wanted to run towards their flight, run towards the future they were finally getting. He let his eyes closed as he pictured it, the two of them sitting on their balcony, sipping coffee and watching the sunset.</p>
<p class="indented">He was ready to be pulled in any direction Keiji wanted to pull him in.</p>
<p class="indented">France was just the start of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you're my soulmate, and the light of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The walk back to their apartment is short, the weather warm and the sky painted in the colours of the sunset with wispy clouds floating above them, the smell of cigarettes and pastries wafting in the air. Koutarou’s face illuminated in warm colours, golden and orange painting him kindly.</p><p>It was entirely perfect for what Keiji had planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a considerable epilogue for Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>i listened to Supercut by Lorde the whole time I wrote this and now the song plays on a loop in my mind no matter the situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">“It’s hot so please don’t drink it too fast,” they’d found a bakery near their home, a modest little establishment, not too crowded, that they’d begun to frequent two weeks after moving and over time the employees had grown to know their names and even started keeping extra sugar packets and ice for Koutarou.</p><p class="indented">Keiji liked their custard pastries and Koutarou had made it a point to burn his tongue with their hot chocolate every time.</p><p class="indented">“Ow!” he sniped, as he put the drink down. Spooning spoonfuls of cold butter into his mouth in a weak measure to ease the burn.</p><p class="indented">Keiji sighed, passing his iced tea while trying not to smile.</p><p class="indented">“Keiji you’re iced tea sucks, it’s like watery and doesn’t even taste nice.”</p><p class="indented">“Then why is half of it already over?”<span class="ql-soft-break"><br/>
</span>“My tongue’s burned, it’s a matter of helping the burn.”</p><p class="indented">Keiji chuckled as he watched him drown the rest of his drink.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The walk back to their apartment is short, the weather warm and the sky painted in the colours of the sunset with wispy clouds floating above them, the smell of cigarettes and pastries wafting in the air. Koutarou’s face illuminated in warm colours, golden and orange painting him kindly.</p><p class="">It was entirely perfect for what Keiji had planned.</p><p class="indented">As they neared their apartment his hands started to sweat and he was sure his heart was beating so loud that Koutarou would know exactly what was going on.</p><p class="indented">It had been six months since they’d moved to France, their apartment was Keiji’s sanctuary and every moment he spent in it with Koutarou was something he’d grown to associate with more than just <em>Oh, this is Koutarou, my boyfriend.</em></p><p class="indented">He wanted more. So he’d decided to ask for more.</p><p class="indented">He rubbed his sweaty palms on his hands as they stopped in front of a bench near a park, they’d often come here to watch the sunset if they were outside. It was now that Keiji decided his heart had started pounding louder than ever. He closed his eyes trying to work up the courage to propose, his hands inching towards the ring in his pocket.</p><p class="indented">“Hey, Keiji?”</p><p class="indented">Keiji opened his eyes, turning towards Kou—</p><p class="indented">“You make me happier than anyone I’ve ever known, you’re smiles and laughter make me feel like the luckiest man on earth and I want to hear you laugh for the rest of my life. So please, say yes, and let me make you laugh and smile and give you all the feelings and emotions you give me because Akaashi Keiji you are my soulmate and you are the light of my life.”</p><p class="indented">Keiji didn’t realize he was crying until Koutarou had reached to brush them away, a nervous look on his face. He reached into his pocket pulling out his own ring, laughter bubbling in his throat as he saw his partner break into hysterics at the sight of the ring in Keijis’s hands.</p><p class="indented">There they were, kneeling in front of each other, rings in hand and tears down their face. It was comically hilarious but also the best moment Keiji ever had the pleasure to experience.</p><p class="indented">“Koutarou you are my soulmate too, yes, yes, yesyesyes!” He didn’t know how many times he said yes, all his words turned to mush and by the end, he was just crying and laughing, incoherence a familiar thing for Keiji when it came to Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p class="indented">“Yes,” Koutarou breathed as they exchanged rings, the sun setting behind them, the sky turning purple.</p><p class="indented">And as the final rays of light disappeared behind the horizon, Keiji leaned forward, the distance between them one that no longer existed.</p><p class="indented">I love you lingering on their lips as a breathless promise between them, hands curling into each other, a familiar taste of a promised forever the only thing Keiji tasted.</p><p class="indented">
  <em>I love you I love you I love you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/chaosandspace">twitter</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chaosandspace">tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/chaosandspaace/">instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>